


Haircut

by Evanna_Adams



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evanna_Adams/pseuds/Evanna_Adams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is Falling and he needs something only Dean can provide... Well, he only wants it from Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haircut

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel said, turning up behind Dean.   
“Oh, Cas, hey,” Dean said, looking over his shoulder. “Got some new dirt on the Apocalypse?”  
“No, Dean,” Castiel replied, fidgeting.   
“What’s wrong?” Dean asked; his voice urgent and his expression worried.   
“I-uh… Where’s Sam?”  
“Supply run,” Dean replied, distractedly, walking closer to Castiel. “Tell me what’s wrong?”  
“My vessel seems to be… becoming more human as I Fall,” Castiel, murmured, looking anywhere but at Dean.   
Dean feared the worst. Castiel was having problems controlling his downstairs brain and Dean was responsible for it. Why couldn’t the Apocalypse happen at preferred times… Because he felt too comfortable with the idea. What the Hell was wrong with him.   
“My hair… They seem to be growing too long for my convenience,” Castiel said.   
“Wait, what!” Dean cried out.   
He could almost hear the cassette-reel-back-in voice in his brain. What a relief! Not!  
“You want me to cut your hair?”  
“Yes… Will that be a problem?”  
“No, but you want me to cut your hair?”  
“Dean, I don’t understand. Do I seem to be talking in some other language?”  
“No… Uh… Okay. Dampen your hair in the bathroom and then settle down. Let Sweeney Todd do his job.”  
“I want you to cut my hair, Dean. Not another man.”  
Dean sighed. “Just sit down, wouldja.”  
Dean walked to his duffel to take out the scissors and comb he used to cut his hair and threaten Sam with. Castiel went to put his hair under the tap. He looked adorable when he came out, his wet hair everywhere. He looked annoyed by the rivulets making their way down from his scalp.   
“Glad you came to me before your hair grew to Samantha’s proportions,” Dean commented, moving over to stand behind Castiel’s chair. “What hairstyle do you want?”  
“Just like yours, Dean.”  
“I know right! I like my hair too,” Dean said smirking, settling the comb in Castiel’s hair.   
“I like you, Dean. Not for your hair,” Castiel said, in his usual matter-of-fact tone.   
Dean almost dropped the scissors.   
“Yeah, you really think so?” he asked, softly.   
“Yes, Dean. I like you.”  
“More than the other humans?”  
“I love all humans, Dean,” Castiel said with the patience one would have while explaining something to a five year old.   
“But me more, right?”  
Castiel fell silent, mulling over the question as Castiel chopped off his locks.   
“All done, Cas,” Dean announced, putting away the stuff and pushing a mirror in front of Castiel’s face.   
Castiel moved the mirror so that Dean could look at Castiel and vice versa.   
“The answer is yes, Dean,” Castiel said a small but sincere smile playing on his lips.


End file.
